Flash
The Flash is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Flash #229: 21 Dec 2005 Current Issue :The Flash #230: 18 Jan 2006 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Published monthly. Final issue will be #230. Scheduled to be relaunched sometime in 2006. Characters Main Characters *'The Flash/Wally West' - The fastest man alive. Can tap into The Speed Force to acheive great speed in running. Can also add or take away speed from other objects. Allies *'The Flash/Jay Garrick' - The original Flash from the 'Golden Age' of the 1940s. Kept relatively young by his connection to the Speed Force. *'Kid Flash/Bart Allen' - The fastest kid alive. From the future, where he was rapid-aged in a virtual reality environment before being sent back in time to our time for protection. Previously known as Impulse. *'Jesse Quick' - Daughter of Johnny Quick, another speedster from the 1940s. Taps into the Speed Force by reciting a secret formula. Unlike the other speedsters, she can fly as well as run fast. *'Linda Park' - Television reporter. Wife to Wally West. Enemies *'The Reverse-Flash/Professor Zoom/Eobard Thawne' - Speedster from the 25th Century who travelled back in time to try to kill Iris West. His costume is the inverse of The Flash: Yellow costume with red trim. Killed (inadvertantly) by Barry Allen. - wikipedia:Reverse-flash *'Zoom/Hunter Zoloman' - Speedster who does not tap into the Speed Force, but rather by altering his personal timeframe. He believes that Wally West needs to suffer personal tragedy in order to be a better hero, and has become fixated on killed West's wife, Linda Park. - wikipedia:Reverse-flash Minor Characters *'The Flash/Barry Allen' - Wally West's uncle. The second speedster to go by the moniker The Flash. Died saving the universe during Crisis on Infinite Earths. *'Iris Allen' - Wally West's aunt. Bart Allen's grandmother. Widow of Barry Allen. *'Joan Garrick' - Wife to Jay Garrick. *'Meloni Thawne' - Mother to Bart Allen. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Ashley Zolomon:' Wife of Hunter Zolomon/Zoom. Currently works as a Profiler for the Police Department. Recent Storylines The Flash #230 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Flash #229 The Flash #228 The Flash #227 The first part of the "Finish Line" story arc that will conclude The Flash: Volume 2 series. Wally has been experiencing some terrible dreams as of late, and we learn one of the negative side effects of being the "Fastest Man Alive" is that in a single night of sleep, his mind can make up a hundred different scenarios. The stress of watching a thousand imagined horrors happening to his family begin wearing on the speedster, and looking for relief, he turns to Linda's parents and their newfound religious peace. Agreeing to give it a chance, Wally visits their church to find a group of predominantly super-powered individuals trying to return to their other-dimension homeworld. Wally just begins to feel sympathy for them, they say they need only one more thing to make their journey to Utopia complete: a weapon from the Flash museum. They agree to let Wally join them in their new civilization if he will get it for them, but when he goes to the museum to get it, he find it has been stolen. The Flash #226 "down time" - Wally takes a mountain climbing trip, but develops altitude sickness because of his side trips as The Flash. Despite his sickness he manages to rescue the other climbers when disaster strikes. The Flash #225 "Rogue War" part 6 of 6. Barry & Wally battle both Zooms through time and space, defeating them, and Barry takes Prof. Zoom back to the future. During the course of the battle, Wally ends up back at the time when Zoom caused Linda to miscarry, and interferes with those events, altering the timeline. Back in the present, Linda gives birth to twins, and The Rogues decide to take up Luthor's offer to join the Secret Society. The Flash #224 "Rogue War" part 5 of 6. The Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne) arrives from the future on a cosmic treadmill, and together with Zoom they battle Flash, Jay Garrick, and Kid Flash. They battle at super-speed through the streets of Keystone City, then through time via the cosmic treadmill, until finally Barry Allen arrives on a cosmic treadmill. Past Storylines Collections *''The Flash: Born to Run'' - Collects ???. "When Wally West, the adolescent nephew of the Flash's fiancée, accidentally gained powers of super speed, he became the Scarlet Speedster's sidekick. Growing up as his hero's protégé, Kid Flash had a childhood of amazing action and adventure. But on the day that the Flash died, Wally's carefree adolescence abruptly ended and his life as an adult began. The Flash: Born to Run looks back at Wally's earliest days as the Kid Flash and explores the gamut of his emotions and experiences from his first day as a child hero to his succession of Barry Allen as the new Flash. A journey full of humor and drama, this story shows just how much Wally West loves being the fastest man alive." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563895048 *''The Flash: The Return of Barry Allen'' - Collects #74-79. "Current Flash Wally West faces his uncle Barry -- seemingly back from the dead -- with open arms. But what is the incredible secret behind his reappearance?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563892685 *''The Flash: Terminal Velocity'' - Collects #0, 95-100. "As a result of the events in Zero Hour, Flash achieved the speed of light, and in so doing was flung headlong on an odyssey of self-rediscovery. He encountered, for the first time, the mysterious force on the Other Side of Light, a strange energy that in time would cause him to transcend all previous limits, transforming Wally West into the quintessential fusion of humanity and velocity." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563892499 *''The Flash: Dead Heat'' - Collects #108-111, plus Impulse #10-11. "The ruthless Savitar attempts to take control of the Speed Force, an indefinable energy field that is the source of all speedsters' powers. Learning that every one of his allies, including Impulse and Jesse Quick, has lost their speed, the Flash rushes to take on this new menace. But when the Scarlet Speedster confronts Savitar, he learns that his enemy has diligently studied the Speed Force and can use it in ways that Flash never dreamed of. Up against a foe who is more than his equal, Flash's only chance of victory now lies in the desperate self-sacrifice of one of his dearest friends." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896230 *''The Flash: Race Against Time'' - Collects #112-117? "In this sequel to The Flash: Dead Heat, the Flash finds himself lost in time after defeating the evil Savitar. Trapped in the 64th century, the Scarlet Speedster encounters inconceivable horrors in a future he could never have imagined. Hoping to use the love that he shares with his girlfriend as a beacon, Flash tries to find his way back to his own era. Unfortunately, a new speedster named Johnny Thunder, who is trying to usurp his identity and steal his girlfriend, has convinced Linda that he is dead. Now Flash must overcome the complexities of time and the machinations of a new enemy in order to reclaim his life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897210 *''The Flash: Blood Will Run'' - Collects #170-176. "Cicada, the charismatic leader of a deadly cult, makes his first appearance as he bastardizes the Flash's lifetime of heroic acts. Cicada's cult has been systematically murdering every person that the Flash has ever saved in Keystone City. Now as the fastest man alive comes to realize that he is indirectly responsible for the death of some many innocent people, he must shed his guilt and face Cicada head-on before any more blood is shed in his name. But when he discovers that someone special from his past is one of Cicada's devoted followers, the Flash finds himself on the verge of a catastrophic breakdown." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898799 *''The Flash: Rogues'' - Collects #177-181. "Keystone City is on the brink of destruction again, and only The Flash can save it. But can he handle Captain Cold and the Mirror Master as well? Throw the Plunderer, Gorilla Grod and the Pied Piper into the mix, and it's a recipe for disaster!"- WorldCat - ISBN 1563899507 *''The Flash: Crossfire'' - Collects #183-191. "The Flash has opposed many costumed villains in his career, but when they team up under the control of a new criminal known as Blacksmith, things go from tough to impossible! And when the artificial intelligence known as the Thinker makes his presence known the Flash finds himself in a crossfire between the two sets of villains." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401201954 *''The Flash: Blitz'' - Collects #192-200. "Featuring the stories 'Run Riot' and 'Blitz!' In this collection, the Fastest Man Alive may not be fast enough to survive an attack from Gorilla Grodd and then prevent an attack by Zoom that's both deadly and intensely personal!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203353 *''The Flash: Ignition'' - Collects #201-206. "A series of bizarre incidents helps police mechanic Wally West discover that he is the Flash! Can he relearn his powers in time to solve a series of murders in Keystone City?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204635 *''The Flash: The Secret of Barry Allen'' - Collects #207-211, 213-217. "The Flash teams with Nightwing to face Gorilla Grodd! And a dark decision from Barry Allen's past is revealed, leading Wally to make some difficult choices of his own." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207235 *''The Flash: Rogue War'' - Collects #1/2, 212, 218, 220-225. "The brewing contest between the original rogues gallery and the newest rogues ignites into a conflagration that may result in the destruction of Keystone City and the death of the Scarlet Speedster!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209246 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0301 FLASH #220 $2.25 *FEB05 0277 FLASH #221 $2.25 *MAR05 0400 FLASH #222 $2.25 *APR05 0335 FLASH #223 $2.25 *MAY05 0229 FLASH #224 $2.25 *JUN05 0365 FLASH #225 $2.50 *JUL05 0224 FLASH #226 $2.50 *AUG05 0212 FLASH #227 $2.50 *SEP05 0235 FLASH #228 $2.50 *OCT05 0245 FLASH #229 $2.50 Collections *AUG05 0517 FLASH AND GREEN LANTERN THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD TP (STAR12954) $12.95 *SEP05 0752 FLASH ARCHIVES VOL 1 HC (STAR01839) $49.95 *SEP05 0753 FLASH ARCHIVES VOL 2 HC (STAR10830) $49.95 *SEP05 0556 FLASH BLITZ TP (MAY04 0310) $19.95 *SEP05 0557 FLASH BORN TO RUN TP (STAR09279) $12.95 *SEP05 0558 FLASH CROSSFIRE TP (DEC03 0264) $17.95 *SEP05 0559 FLASH DEAD HEAT TP (STAR11396) $14.95 *SEP05 0560 FLASH IGNITION TP (DEC04 0259) $14.95 *SEP05 0562 FLASH RACE AGAINST TIME TP (STAR13531) $14.95 *SEP05 0564 FLASH ROGUES TP (JAN05 8097) $14.99 *SEP05 0565 FLASH TERMINAL VELOCITY TP (STAR18143) $14.95 *SEP05 0563 FLASH THE RETURN OF BARRY ALLEN TP (STAR01840) $12.95 *MAY05 0230 FLASH THE SECRET OF BARRY ALLEN TP $19.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *DC Comics - Publisher Website *Flash - GCD entry *Flash (comics) - Wikipedia entry Category:Super-Hero